1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to daylighting systems and methods and more particularly to daylighting systems and methods with auxiliary lighting fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
Daylighting systems typically include windows, openings, and/or surfaces that provide natural light to the interior of a structure. Examples of daylighting systems include skylight and tubular daylighting device (TDD) installations. In a TDD installation, a transparent cover can be mounted on a roof of a building or in another suitable location. An internally reflective tube can connect the cover to a diffuser mounted in a room to be illuminated. The diffuser can be installed in the ceiling of the room or in another suitable location. Natural light entering the cover on the roof can propagate through the tube and reach the diffuser, which disperses the natural light throughout the interior of the structure.